Opera time table W24/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * END OF THE INIT7 STREAMING // THE OPERA CHANNEL IS TEMPORARY OFFLINE // WE ARE LOOKING FOR A NEW SPONSOR Opera time table 12.06.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) SERVER CRASH 13.06.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 14.06.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 15.06.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 16.06.2017 - Friday/Freitag 11:58 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 13:34 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 15:22 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 17:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 20:07 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 21:14 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 22:56 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 17.06.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:53 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 04:33 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 06:08 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 07:55 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 09:30 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 11:25 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 13:15 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 14:29 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 16:15 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 18:45 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 20:31 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 22:45 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 18.06.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:00 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:02 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 04:43 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 06:16 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 08:02 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 09:27 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 11:22 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 13:13 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 15:36 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 17:54 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 20:28 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 21:37 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 23:49 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 24/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017